Shouldn't Have Happened to Me
by Darrenismyinspiration
Summary: Do you know Blaine? I am about to have his kid. And he is gay.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

**AN: I just got this idea, so tell me if I should continue it. This is at like beginning of senior year, and Blaine has basically always gone to McKinley. :) **

Uh Oh.

Oh gosh, this wasn't supposed to happen to me. I mean what happened? Oh yeah that's it. That stupid Glee Club party that I went to. I got drunk, as well as the rest of my fellow members.

Who could it be then? The only memories I have of that night are kissing someone. With curly hair. Oh my gosh. Blaine.

I'm Kate Thompson. Junior. I'm in Glee Club. Lowest on the food chain, and I just got way further down. I went to a Glee Club party recently. We all got drunk, and something happened that I don't quite remember between Blaine and me.

I'm pregnant, and Blaine is gay. GAY. He has a boyfriend.

Oh god, his boyfriend is going to kill me.

How can you tell a gay kid that he got you pregnant? You can't. He deserves to know doesn't he? I guess I have to tell someone.

Tina, my best friend since grade school. Yes the Asian one.

I call her and she answers on the first ring.

"Hey what's up?"

"Umm I kind of have some big news."

"Oh do tell!"

"Well remember the glee club party from a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah…"

"And everyone got drunk."

"Just get to the point!"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" I can literally hear her stop breathing.

"I know you heard what I said."

"Who's the dad?"

I stay silent for a couple seconds, and she asks again.

"Blaine." I blurt before I can stop myself.

"Oh my god."

"I know! What am I going to do?"

"Are you at home?"

"What? Uhh yeah I am."

"I am coming over right now." I can hear the urgency in Tina's voice.

"Okay see you in a few."

Waiting in my room for Tina to come is horrible. I just wish she could get here faster. I wait for a good ten minutes or so, and the front door opens. I can here her say hi to my mom, and race up to my room.

The second she opens the door I launch into her arms and start to cry. She pats my back soothingly for maybe fifteen minutes. Finally I get it together, and straighten up.

"Sorry," I sniff, "I just don't know what I'm going to do. I'll have to tell Blaine. Oh god, I don't even want to think about Kurt. He will probably kill Bla-"

"Don't worry about Kurt right know okay? But you will have to tell Blaine soon."

I dreaded the thought, but pushed it to the back of my mind for now.

"I'll have to tell my parents." That would be worse than telling Kurt. It's not like Kurt decided whether or not I had a roof over my head at night.

"Tina, what will my mom say?" I looked at her, already feeling my eyes tear up.

"If she kicks you out like Quinn's mom, you can live with me if my parents let you." she gave mea sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Tina."

"No problem Kate. I mean, we've been friends since elementary, and you would do the same for me. Unless my parents won't let you."

I nodded, knowing that I would do the same for her.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

"Oh I have to go," she looked up, "dinner."

"Okay. Bye."

"See you at school tomorrow"

School. What would happen when I finally had a huge belly?

I had to tell Blaine.

It was only fair to him, but I couldn't do it at school tomorrow. He might break down right then. Tomorrow is Friday, so I will go to his house Saturday and fess up.

Telling Blaine would suck, but I wasn't really worried about that. I was worried about Kurt.

That boy would definitely get everyone to hate me. I love him to death, but he really was a diva.

My mom wakes me up early in the morning. It's Tuesday.

"Time to get up." She looks down at me and sighs, "C'mon sweetie, you've got school today."

She leaves and I start to get dressed. I wear my purple and black striped shirt, and a pair of jeans.

Tina picks me up at seven, and drives me to school.

"Have you told your mom yet?" she asks the second I close the door and get in the car.

"No. I saw you yesterday, you think I told her already?"

"Guess not."

"Sorry, I'm just really stressed about the whole thing."

"No, its okay I totally understand." She looks at me, "I mean, not that I have ever been pregnant or anything, I just mean that I know what being stressed out about something feels like."

She pulls into the parking lot, and we make our way up to the building. I try not to think about my current situation, as I make my way to my locker.

I'm surprised to see Brittany standing there.

"Hey Brittany, what are you doing?"

"I got lost, and I remember you had first period with me and I thought you were always standing by the water fountain that has a broken faucet."

Although Brittany is normally kind of dumb, she is smart when it comes to remembering different, although random, things.

"Yeah. Science is that room right there," I point to the classroom, "But if you wait here we can walk together."

The day drags on, and I have too much free time during the day to think about my current situation. The pregnancy.

I need to tell Blaine.

I need to tell my mom.

I'm not going to tell anyone at school besides Tina, and Blaine.

Well, at least until my stomach is huge. Then everyone will know.

Oh god, everyone will know. Sometimes mistakes happen, right?

Mr. Schuester can't kick me out of Glee Club, because I remember when Quinn was pregnant in glee. And I'm not in any other sports, so nothing to worry about there.

This is going to be a heck of a year.

**AN: you like it? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Father

AN: sorry in the last chapter that I messed up the days of the week.

Today's Friday. I told myself I would tell Blaine Saturday. I wish I couldn't though. Just have the baby and not tell anyone the father. Ahh that would be nice.

But that is out of question. Not telling Blaine would be near impossible.

I walk as slow as I can into the school, and proceed to my locker to drop of the books.

My heart drops in my chest. I see Blaine and Kurt walking down the hall. Smiling and laughing with each other.

They are the cutest couple I have ever seen. And what if they break up? I would be the cause of that. This whole situation is my fault.

But I just have to go with it. They both wave and me and I wave back, wanting to cry. I know them from glee club, but the horrible thing is that every other weekend me, Kurt, and the other glee girls have sleepovers.

I have never been super close to Kurt, but telling him would hurt just as much.

The day goes by very quickly, and I am dreading glee club after school.

I get my books from my locker and head to the choir room with Tina.

She notices me being quiet and looks at me, "If you keep this up people will assume that something is up."

"You're right, sorry."

"No need to be sorry, I'm just looking out for you."

We arrive in the choir room, and sit down in those red plastic chairs.

Blaine and Kurt walk in. Blaine waves to us.

"Oh god he knows Tina!" I whisper in her ear, "I gotta get out of here."

I stand up to leave put she puts her hand on my shoulder and pulls me down.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schue starts, "today is the last day to sing your song for the assignment of finding new songs for sectionals."

Tina and I had already sang our song on Tuesday. The only one left to sing was Sam.

He sings some country song that I don't really listen to because all I can think about is Blaine.

The poor boy whose senior year is going to be ruined tomorrow by me.

Mr. Schue wraps up the lesson, and we all head out.

As much as I hope for the night to pass slowly, it seems to fly by. Of course it does.

I wake up the next morning, and immediately wish I could just go back to sleep. But I don't because my mind is racing, and it won't let me sleep.

Well today I get to tell Blaine. Whoopdee-freaking-doo.

Not really though, this is like the most nervous I have ever been in my whole life. Ever.

I mean, wouldn't you be nervous if a gay guy got you pregnant, and then you had to tell him what happened, and then you would probably break up him and his boyfriend, and then you feel horrible for the rest of your life?

Well, I guess it's just me.

I get up and dress in the most calm, comforting clothes I can find.

Mostly because I don't want to come off as superior, or too flashy to Blaine.

I tell my mom I am going to Tina's, and I already got Tina to cover for me if my mom calls her.

Oh gosh, I also have to tell my mom.

I get in my car and drive to Blaine's house. It is about a fifteen-minute drive. I pull up to the two-story tutor style house and I feel as though I am going to throw up.

I take a few deep breaths and get out of the car. _You can do this Kate_, I tell myself.

I walk up to the door and knock. Blaine answers already fully clothed and hair gelled.

"Oh hey Kate," Blaine looks confused, "Do you need something?"

"Well I have some news to tell you?"

"I was just on my way to Kurt's house, should I tell him I might be a little late?"

I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I quickly wipe them away before Blaine can see. But he does, and he looks concerned.

"Oh my gosh, what wrong?" The tears fall down my cheeks and I can't stop them.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," I choke out.

"F-For what?" she puts a hand on my shoulder. For a second I realize how short he is, and that I am about an inch or two shorter. Back to reality.

"I'm pregnant Blaine, and you are the father." I put my face in my hands, and the tears start to flow uncontrollably.

"I-I don't understand."

"The glee party last month, and we got drunk."

Blaine cheeks are now streaked with tears too, and I feel worse than I ever have in my entire life.

"Oh my god, its all my fault."

"Blaine don't you dare say that."

"Well I guess we can agree that it is both of our faults?"

"Agreed," I laugh, but keep crying.

Blaine pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around his waist. We both stand there for a moment, crying while hugging each other, and then we pull away.

"Blaine, I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk about, but what will Kurt think?"

At this, Blaine's tears start coming down quicker than before. Now it's my turn to hug Blaine.

"I don't know."

We both sob for maybe a good five more minutes, until…

"Hey um, I will call Kurt and tell him my mom needs me to run an errand for her, and we can umm talk about this?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Here come in."

I step inside the gorgeous house, and realize that Blaine must be pretty rich.

The living room, kitchen, everything, is perfectly decorated.

"Uh do you want some coffee? I'm making a pot."

"Sure, thanks."

I sit down on the couch, and on the mantle I spot dozens of pictures in frames.

One of what looks like a tiny Blaine and a mom and dad.

Another is a picture of Blaine with his brother at what looks like a picnic.

I notice that every picture that looks within the last couple if years shows no sign of a dad.

I do remember Kurt mentioning something about Blaine's dad leaving when Blaine came out.

Blaine arrives back with the tea and I gladly accept it.

"Thanks."

He nods and I feel like crying again because Blaine always replies with a verbal response. He never just nods.

"So, um are you going to put it up for adoption?"

"I, uh, haven't thought about it."

In truth, I haven't. But I know what it did to Quinn when she gave her baby away.

"Well we have plenty of time to think about it."

We. I wasn't going through this alone. I had Blaine. Even though I knew we would never be together in that way, Blaine was there for me.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Tina. She was the first I told, and you. No one else."

"What about your mom?"

My dad left a while ago. Nothing else to tell.

"I don't really want to think about it."

We share a quick laugh, but the conversation becomes serious again.

"Well, you can always stay here."

"That means a lot to me thanks."

"Kurt is going to break up with me."

It was so out of the blue, but so true.

"Blaine you don't know that that's true."

"Yes I do. He gets so jealous so easily."

"Well maybe I can talk some sense into him."

We talk for a while longer then I go home.

I have a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3: The Grandmother

**AN: Review if you get the chance. Kate and Blaine won't tell Kurt to a few more chapters. Hehehe SUSPENSE!**

School has been weird. Blaine has started talking to me more. I don't blame him. I want to talk to him more. I want to get to know him before this whole thing happens.

God, I don't even want to say it.

Kurt has been clingier to Blaine than ever.

I assume because Blaine has been acting strangely, and Kurt wants to make sure he is okay.

Kurt is the jealous type. He might suspect something. Oh my god, what if he does?

He can't. Even Kurt was drunk at the party.

Every class that Blaine and I have together (history and study hall), he walks me. We do have French together, but he picks up Kurt for French. In study hall, we sit by each other and pass notes all hour.

We have actually gotten to know each other quite well. For example, he knows that my father left when I was young, and I know his father works so much he barely has time for Blaine, and that he doesn't like the fact that Blaine is gay.

I walk to glee club with Tina. I probably always will. She has noticed too that Blaine has started to get to know me more.

We walk into glee and Mr. Schue announces this week's assignment, singing a song about love.

Any song about love, even if you don't have a boyfriend/girlfriend.

I can tell Tina senses my uncomfortable-ness.

She and Mike will probably sing a duet together. Of Course.

I will be stuck alone, and I do NOT want to do this. Last time we sang love songs, was horrible. I don't want a repeat.

Then Mr. Schue goes on to say that we could also sing songs about friendship, but I still don't feel good about this.

I decide on singing Here Comes My Baby, by: Sons of Admirals. Get it? Because my baby is coming, but no one will think about it in that way.

I can have Puck play guitar.

Yeah that will work.

Kurt raises his hand.

"Uh Mr. Schue? Can Blaine and I go first?"

"Yeah. Show us what you got."  
>Kurt and Blaine make their way to the center of the room, and Kurt tells Brad what to play.<p>

The beginning of Taylor Swift's You Belong with Me starts to play.

Oh god, if only Kurt knew.

I can tell Blaine looks uncomfortable, and he keeps flashing me these pained expressions.

_You belong with me…_

The song comes to a close and I feel like I want to cry. I feel like I want to, but I don't.

I couldn't do this to Kurt. Or Blaine.

This is all my fault. Everyone is going to be heart-broken, because of me.

The next day goes by quickly, and before I know it, it's glee club again.

I decide to get it over with today. Even though my stomach sort of hurts, and I really don't feel like it.

The beginning of the song plays, and I start to sing:

_In the midnight moonlight I'll be walking along a lonely mile_

_And every time I do I keep seeing this picture of you_

My stomach sort of hurts more, and I assume it's from the singing, so I keep going.

_Here comes my baby,_

_Here he comes now_

I look at Blaine and he silently laughing at how literal the song is.

My stomach starts to hurt so badly. I feel as though I am going to throw up.

Oh god, I am going to throw up.

I run over to the trashcan by the door as fast as I can. I barely make it, and I am barfing in front of everyone.

Blaine rushes over, puts a hand on my back, and kneels down next to me.

The rest of the class is confused, and to make it less awkward, Tina runs over too.

"Kate, are you ok?" Mr. Schue looks worried.

"Can I go? I don't feel very well."

"Sure." I give Blaine a fleeting look.

I text Blaine the minute I get in the car if Kurt suspects anything.

He immediately replies that, no, Kurt doesn't.

He just thought Blaine was being a good friend by helping me.

I hope.

I get in the car and drive home.

When I arrive at the house, my mom is standing at the front door.

"Hey sweetie. Mr. Schue called, and said you threw up." She put her hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine. I think it's from the food I bought from the cafeteria at lunch, or something."

When she still looks concerned I say,

"Really, I'm fine."

She doesn't look so convinced, but I head up to my room anyways.

First I call Tina.

"I have to tell her."

"Who?"

"My mom."

"Why? What if she kicks you out?"

"She doesn't deserve to be left out of this."

"Okay, well it's your funeral."

"Thank you for being supportive."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Please text me later."

"I will. See you Tina."

My hands start shaking, and my palms start sweating.

Then I call Blaine.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Chill out. I just threw up."

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Anyway, I have something to tell you."

"What? Is it twins?"

"Wha- No."

"Oh thank goodness."

"I was thinking about telling my mom."

"Okay."

"Is that okay with you?"

"Well I guess. It's your choice, and I thin she deserves to know."

"Yeah me too."

"Call me and tell me what she says."

"Will do."

I hung up and that's when I really start to get nervous.

I have to tell her.

I walk down the stairs, and into the kitchen where my mom stands.

She looks up at me with a smile.

"Hey sweetie. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah I have to tell you something." She looks up from what she is doing and focuses totally on me.

"Is it boy trouble?"

"Um, kind of."

"What is it?"

"I'm Pregnant."

Her jaw literally drops, and her eyes fill with tears.

"Who's the father?" She sounds so angry.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Who's that?" Her tone is sharp, and if I say one thing wrong she is going to explode.

"A kid from glee club." She knows I'm not saying something.

"Anything else about him I should know?"

"He's gay?"

"Oh my god. You go off, and get yourself pregnant, and the father is some gay kid? You must be out of your mind! Get out of this house immediately."

"But mom pleas-"

"GO!"

AN: I will try to update before next Saturday, but I have been very busy lately!


	4. Chapter 4: The House

AN: please review if you get the chance!

My first thought is Tina.

So, I walk to her house, which is about four blocks away. I am half-jogging the whole time.

I knock on the door and try to keep my cool. Mrs. Cohen-Chang answers the door.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi mrs. C."

"Tina is up stairs."

"Thank you."

I fling Tina's door open, and she looks up at me from her bed.

The next thing I know I'm in her arms crying like I did when I told her my situation.

"What happened?"

"She kicked me out."

She gasps and hugs me tighter.

"You can stay here as long as long as you want, if my mom is okay with it."

Tina's mom was uber strict. Like, in bed by 8:00 strict.

"Can I just say I'm sleeping over tonight and ask her tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's what we will do."

I slept over that night because I had to. Because I was now homeless, with no where to go.

That next morning when I wake up, I hear screaming downstairs.

"Mom," Tina's voice is hushed, "her mom threw her out, she has no where to go."

"I'm not housing a knocked up teenager for nine months!"

Mrs. Cohen-Chang's voice is much louder.

"It's Kate, Mom. Please let her stay."

Then I hear footsteps. Loud and quick footsteps.

The next thing I know I am being dragged out of the house in the clothes I came in, with nothing but my cellphone.

Thank god I have my cellphone.

I run as fast as I can to the end of her street, and to the park directly between our houses.

I sit down on the ground next to the play ground, and start to look through my phone contacts.

When I get to the names that start with "B" I know exactly who to call.

Mr. Gel-haired Gay Anderson.

LOL just joking. I am calling Blaine.

He answers on the third ring.

"Hey what's up?" he sounds calm. Almost if like he's trying to act calm and trying too hard.

"Babe who is it?" the voice is faint, but I hear it. Kurt.

"One second Kate."

"Okay." I reply.

That's why he was calm. Trying to make sure Kurt didn't suspect anything.

"Kurt, it's just Kate."

"Well she interrupted our intense make out session."

Blaine let out a remembering laugh, but I was weirded out.

"Kate? I'm back."

"I just have a question about homework." I say because Kurt is probably listening in on our conversation.

"Yeah?" Blaine sounds suspicious, but I think he gets what I mean.

"I need you to come over so we can work on our partner thing."

"Oh yeah, we should work on that. Where are you I can come pick you up."

"I am at Jefferson street park."

"Weird, but okay I will be there soon."

"What about me?" Kurt is back again.

"Kurt, baby, I have to work on this project."

"Awww," Kurt whined loudly.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course."

And the line hung up.

It took Blaine around ten minutes to get to the park in his Jeep Wrangler.

He immediately sees me and runs over.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?"

"My mom kicked me out." I try to say it without crying. I am unsuccessful.

"C'mere."

He reaches his arms out for a hug, and I gladly take it.

"What am I gonna do Blaine?"

"Do you, umm, want to stay at my house?"

I hadn't even considered it, but it all made sense.

"Blaine I couldn't-"

"Yes you could, and yes you will."

He took my hand and dragged me to his jeep.

We rode mostly in silence to his house.

Until about a block away.

"So do you have any clothes with you?"

"No. She didn't give me any time to pack up."

"I see."

"But she will be at work tomorrow during lunch. We could go to my house instead of out to lunch."

"Amazing idea. You can stay in the spare bedroom."

"Thank you for doing this, but what will your parents say?"

"Well my dad works basically everyday, so he probably won't even notice."

He laughed, but I noticed the hurt behind it.

"And your mom?"

"She is the kindest most accepting and caring person I know."

He paused, then continued,

"I think she might even be more mad at me then you."

We laughed and he pulled up to the house.

It brought back memories from the day I told him. I feel like crying for the billionth time since I found out I was pregnant.

"You alright?"

"Just thinking about when I told you... about this."

I gestured to my stomach, and his face turns into a sympathetic smile.

He got out of the car opened my door for me (such a gentleman) and hugged me.

He always hugged me it seemed. And I liked it.

But not it "that" way.

He led me up the pathway, and opened the door.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi sweetie."

Just then a women rounded the corner, who had Blaine's curly hair. She was wearing an apron and jeans.

"Honey, I thought I told you, your father and I don't want you to be straight, or acting like it by taking girls home. You can just be yourself."

"Mom that's not the circumstance."

"What is it then? Cooper always brought home girls when he was your age."

"Mom, me and Cooper are two people."

"I know."

She sighed and shook her head. Then they laughed, like it was some inside joke.

Blaine quickly stopped.

"Mom, um, I was w-wondering if K-Kate," he points to me, "Could stay with us for awhile?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like use the spare bedroom and live with us for a little bit."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Her mom kicked her out, and she needs somewhere to stay."

His mom bit her lip, then smiled.

"Of course. But I have two questions."

Oh god here it comes.

"Why did your mom kick you out, and why did you call my Blaine?"

I looked at my shoes and over to Blaine, who looked like he was going to crap in his pants.

I wouldn't actually be surprised I it started to smell bad, and Blaine announced he pooped his pants in fear of telling his mom I was with child.

"I umm well..."

"Yes?"

She wasn't making it easy.

"Well I told my mom that I was pregnant, so she kicked me out. And well, Blaine do you want to say the next part?"

Blaine loomed at me then to the carpet.

"I got Kate here," he gestured to me, "I got her pregnant."

His mom gasped, and he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh sweetie you can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you miss."

"Blaine, why don't you show Kate the spare room?"

"What? Oh yeah."

We walked up the steps and the first door we pass has a sign in purple and pink glitter that reads "Blaine's Room."

It looks like it was made by a four year old, and come to think of it, the sign probably was.

He see's me looking and laughs.

"I made that when I was three in Pre-K. I was the only boy who chose pink glitter."

He laughs, but sometimes I think he wishes he were straight.

We finally arrive in my new room. It is about the same size as my other one. Complete with a yellow bed, brown curtains, and red carpet.

"I know it's not great…"

"It's better than anything I could have asked for. Especially better than being homeless."

He chuckles for a second then looks at me, "Do you need any pajamas?"

"I think I'll be okay."

He gives me a disgusted look, and then I realize what he means.

"No! I wouldn't sleep naked! I meant like my t-shirt and underwear."

"Oh good. What about school on Monday?"

"I can just wear this, if you wouldn't mind washing it?"

"Yeah I can do that."

I realize there is something else he wants to say, but he won't spit it out.

"Something on your mind?"

He looks up at me and I can see his eyes are glossed with tears.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?"

"I just think," sniffle, "That we should tell K-K,"

He doesn't even finish the word "Kurt," that I knew he was going to say. He puts his head in his hands as a fresh wave of sobs hit him.

He recovers after a few minutes and looks up.

"S-Sorry, I just don't think I can stand to lose him."

His voice cracks on the word "him" and I think my heart just gave out.

"When do you want to tell him?"

"I would rather just not," he says though he is still crying.

"I know me too," I look at him, but I can't let him get to hopeful, "But you know we have to. It's only fair."

"I know." He chokes out.

"How about Monday after school?" I offer

"It sounds so precise," he starts, "M-Monday after school, the day that K-K-Kurt H-Hummel finally leaves B-Blaine Anderson for g-good."

"Oh Blaine, please don't say that."

"I hope you like the room."

"Blaine please don't go." I don't want him to leave me in this room alone.

"Kate?"

"Yes?" He looks at me as the tears start to subside.

"I'm just so sorry that I ever got you pregnant."

Then he leaves me alone in this room, with nothing but my thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: The Boyfriend

**AN: I normally update saturdays, but i had this finished, and I couldn't resist! PLEASE REVIEW! I might incorporate your ideas, if they go along with how I want the story to go!**

I set my phone for an alarm bright and early on Monday morning.

After being awake for about ten minutes there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Blaine peeked his head in and his usually gelled down curls were free forming a tiny Afro.

"Just making sure you were up."

"Oh yeah I am."

I couldn't stop staring at him, he looked so different like that.

"What?"

I let out a soft laugh and said, "I have never seen your hair like that."

He laughed and ran a hand through it.

"You like it?"

"It looks different, but good. Why don't you ever wear it like that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just look more professional with the gel. Anyway I got to get ready so….."

"Go get ready, I will be down at seven."

He leaves the room, and I assume that most of his morning will be spent applying a bucket of gel to that pretty little head of his.

I get dressed in the outfit I wore yesterday, since I have no other clothes.

I am down at seven, but there is no Blaine to be found. Mrs. Anderson is in the kitchen so I go in there.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you, I'm not very hungry."

"Well please take these."

She holds out her hand and in it she is holding some vitamins.

She notices my confused look, and pats my stomach.

"For the baby." She giggles, but I have to chew and swallow the vitamins, which taste like crap.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please."

She fills me a cup with cream and sugar. Then she adds some vanilla flavoring.

"Thanks," I say as she hands me the cup.

"Mhmm," she hums as she cleans up some dishes from what looks like dinner last night.

Blaine arrives in the next five minutes. He grabs a coffee, and kisses his mom on the cheek before turning to me.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

I nod and we go out to the garage, and get into his Jeep.

"I never really put the hood down on the way to school. It would mess up my hair."

We laugh, and I try to keep up the conversation, because I know how awkward it is for him.

It's actually pretty awkward for me too.

So we ride all the way to school.

Blaine parks the car, but doesn't unlock the doors. So I wait.

"Uh, Blaine?"

"The last day of school that me and Kurt are still together."

"Oh my god Blaine, don't say that. I don't want you to cry right before we go into school." I look at him, but he looks to his lap.

"I know he says quickly biting back tears and hopping out of the car.

We walk into school together, but he leaves to go to Kurt's locker, and I go to Tina's.

As I walk up to Tina's locker, she springs herself at me and starts to bombard me with questions.

"Whoa, calm down."

"Where are you staying? You aren't living in a cardboard box are you?"

"No. Shut up for a second."

She obeys, and I start.

"I am staying at Blaine's house. His mom is super nice, and we are going to get some clothes from my house today at lunch. He said his dad was out for business though."

She lets out a quick sigh of relief, then gathers the rest of her books.

We head to first hour, but I wish I could just lock myself in the janitor's closet because Blaine and Kurt are in this class, and Blaine keeps looking like he is about to cry.

I know he won't in front of Kurt, but still.

The morning flies by, like I suspected. Everything flies by when I don't want it to. I am dreading telling Kurt after school, and the day just wants to bug me by going fast.

We head to the car as fast as we can and jump in really quick.

"I told Kurt that I was going to help my mom move boxes during lunch, so he won't suspect me to be there."

"Good thinking." I want to say something else, but I cant think of anything else to say.

The drive to my house is quick, and I am running inside and grabbing a duffel out of the front hall closet in a matter of two minutes.

We run up to my room, because lets face it, we both want to get out of here fast.

I make my way over to my dresser, and grab all the clothes I need, while Blaine talks my ear off about some new magazine cover.

I grab some pictures in frames from my nightstand. Ones of me and Tina, a couple of me and my sister.

I take one last look, and then head downstairs. I grab two cokes, and two turkey sandwiches for the car. We drive back to school in silence, eating our sandwiches.

Now of course the after-noon classes go by fast. OF COURSE.

For the second time today, we head back to Blaine's car and get inside. He starts to shake, so I offer to drive.

He gives me directions all the way to Kurt's house. Still shaking.

When we arrive he is unreasonably shaky and I have to open his car door for him.

When the door opens he is incapable of talking.

I can't even imagine how he feels.

Knowing someone is going to break up with you if you tell them this horrible secret, but still having to give them that reason because you know it's right.

I take his hand and we walk up to the door.

Knock knock knock.

He lets go of my hand.

"I saw your Jeep- Oh! Hey Kate, what's up?"

"There is sort of something I-we need to tell you." I speak for Blaine because I know he can't.

"Blaine you look horrible." Kurt says.

Blaine looks up at him and nods, then returns his gaze to his feet.

"Blaine?"

"I'm fine." It comes out hoarse and sort of high pitch, and I can tell he is about to burst into tears at any given moment.

I think Kurt can too.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I better explain." This was the third person I had to tell who I didn't want to tell. Tina I had to tell.

Kurt looks at me expectantly, so I begin:

"Well remember that glee club party? A little bit ago, and we all got drunk? Well, um, Blaine and I we…. We did some stuff I don't quite remember, and I am pregnant."

Kurt stood still in the doorway for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Did you ever love me?" his words were directed at Blaine.

"Kurt of course I did. I got drunk Kurt, so did you! I couldn't help it." The tears were already running down Blaine's face.

"Blaine you aren't straight."  
>"Kurt, you think I don't know that?" His voice cracked when he said "Kurt."<p>

"Well you sure as hell don't act like it sometimes."

"Kurt I am so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen! I can't do anything now, I can't."

He was pleading now, words broken and begging.

"Kurt this isn't Blaine's fault. Please don't blame it on him. It's my fault."

Kurt turned my way his words full of venom,

"How many people know about this? Do you parents? I think you and Blaine need to learn a lesson about self-control."

"I told my mom, and she kicked me out. I am staying at Blaine's."

"This just gets better, and better!"

"Kurt please…" Blaine voice was so quiet I almost missed it.

"Blaine, I just can't talk to you right now."

He shut the door, and Blaine erupted in dry, broken sobs.

They were pretty loud actually, and I couldn't bare to look at him. Not like that.

After a good ten minutes, I looked over to him.

If a heart could break, mine did right then and there.

He had sat down somehow, and his knees were pulled to his chest. He was crying into his kneecaps, and I started to cry to.

I pulled him up and hugged him, then half-guided, half-carried him to the car.

He rode shotgun, and I drove, tears stinging my vision.

All I heard the whole way home were his loud, but soft, sobs.

The sobs that broke my heart each and every time.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6: The Breakup

AN: Yay! Got an extra chapter in this week! A gift to you! Thanks for reading, hope you like it!

The first week was horrible.

Well, I'll start with the first day.

We got home and he went straight up to his bedroom. He ran to his bedroom. Without me. Crying all the way up.

I walked up behind him. I felt so bad, that I was crying too. But I wasn't making noise.

I was sniffing though.

I walked past Blaine's door. I listened for a second. To the sobs, and crashing.

Crashing. He was smashing photos, and gifts. All from Kurt, or gifted by Kurt.

I didn't want to interrupt his rampage, but I had to know he was okay.

So I knocked on the door.

"The crashing stopped, and I heard a sniff.

"Who is it?" His voice was higher than normal, and it sounded hoarse.

"Kate." I forced out. My voice cracked though, so it didn't sound as smooth and calm as I wanted it too.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now. If you didn't know, my boyfriend just broke up with me." His voice was sarcastic. He was mad.

"You don't have to open the door, I just want to know that you're okay."

"Oh I'm just grand!" He half-shouted. More sarcasm.

I walked away from the door, and as he heard my footsteps, he started to sob again.

The next morning he wouldn't get up.

Even after I went up to him and screamed, "YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL BLAINE!"

He still didn't get up.

No one at school really noticed, they just probably thought he was sick, or something.

Then he wouldn't get up the next day either.

When his mom asked me what was wrong with him, I told her about Kurt. She almost started to cry, so I couldn't even imagine how Blaine felt.

After he was gone a second day, people started wondering.

Because Blaine never missed more than one day in a row.

Then everyone found out at glee that afternoon.

"Okay guys, we've only got a couple more weeks until Sectionals! So I wanted to…" I kind of tuned out the rest.

Until he mentioned Blaine.

"I wonder where Blaine is. He normally doesn't miss much school. Is he sick Kurt?"

My eyes snapped up to Kurt who put on his "Diva" face.

"Don't know, don't care,"

Then it seemed as though everyone in the room turned to Kurt with wide eyes, as the room went silent. Everyone knew they were broken up now. Everyone knew.

Mr. Schue looked kind of scared at first, then proceeded as if nothing happened.

That was terrifying.

I go back to Blaine's after, and find his mom in the kitchen.

"Please. You need to help him, I am getting worried," she sighed, "I know how much Kurt meant to him, he told me like fifteen times a day. Could you try to get him out of bed?"

"Yes. I'll try."

I go to Blaine's door and knock.

No response.

Not like I expected one anyway.

So I slowly open his door. In his room I find him on the bed. Not that I can actually see him, it's just I can see him under the covers, with his head faced into a pillow peeking out of the top.

I walk over to the bed, and sit on the edge. I sit there for a couple of minutes waiting for him to say something. He doesn't talk though, which makes me wonder if he is asleep.

Then I hear the faintest noise of a sob, and I know he probably hasn't slept since Kurt broke them up.

"Blaine?" I say in a soft whisper.

Again, no response.

So I sit there stroking his hair, for the better part of ten minutes.

"Blaine, you can't stay in bed forever. You're going to miss too much school. Please get up so we can talk about this."

"He was my everything."

Finally, he can talk. He looks up at me, and I want to jump back in horror. The Blaine I know has been replaced with a Blaine that has red eyes, as if it's cried for hours. It has bags under it's eyes, as if it's hasn't slept in days.

In fact, monster Blaine is crying.

"It's okay. You'll see. We will get through this."

"That's the thing, I don't think I can get through this. I know I shouldn't be complaining. You have it way worse than I do, living at a friend's house, expecting a baby. It's just I miss him so much, and he has been gone for three days."

He shoves his head back in his pillow.

"Will you at least come to school tomorrow?"

"Fine."

I wish he hadn't come to school though.

Every time I saw him he looked like he was going to burst into tears, and every time he looked at Kurt he ran off to the bathroom to burst into tears.

He could transfer to Dalton, that all boys' boarding school, but that is super expensive, and it would probably make things worse.

So this continues for the rest of the week.

In glee club he just sits, silent, next to me the whole time. Trying not to look at Kurt, but sneaking a glimpse of him every now and then.

At home he just goes up to his room when we get home, and only comes out for food, and school.

Finally on Saturday, his mom catches him on his morning kitchen run.

"Blaine, I think we should talk about this."

"No thank you." He makes his way to the stairs.

"This can't go on forever." Mrs. Anderson grabs him arm half-way up the stairs.

"Actually it very well could. Until I die, or I die."

"Blaine, honey, you're not making much sense." She let his arm go.


	7. Chapter 7: The Assignment

**AN: Reviews = LOVE**

School was pretty much the same. Blaine was quiet. He only really talked to me, and the teachers. That was it.

I heard him in his room leaving voicemails for Kurt every night.

I heard things like, "I love you," "I'm so sorry Kurt," "Please call back," "I need to explain," or "I will never stop loving you,"

I wanted Kurt to forgive him, but there was no chance. He would just keep up this silent treatment, and go on like this forever. Just like Blaine had said.

The next day at school was quite worse. Especially when Mr. Schue opened his mouth.

"This week, I would like each of you to sing a song that relates to how you are feeling in your life right now," he paused and looked to all of us, "Then you will have to explain to us why that goes with your life."

"Um, Mr. Schue?" Kurt spoke while raising his hand. He just sort of waved it around the whole time, though had no intention o waiting for Schuester to call on him. He just sort of spoke on his own accord.

"Yes Kurt?" Mr. Schue looked annoyed, but we were all used to Kurt.

"I think I have the perfect song to sing this week." Kurt looked very smug. Oh this couldn't be good.

"Well, would you like to go?" Mr. Schuester actually looked excited now. This guy is a creep.

"Yes I would. I want you all," Kurt pointed a finger at us as he stood up, "To listen very closely. Especially Blaine."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with hope filled eyes.

Blaine thinks he getting an apology song. But I know Kurt told Tina who told me that it was a song about a break-up.

This couldn't be good.

Before I had any more time to think about it, the music started.

_I'm coming out if my cage, and I'm doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all. _

_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

He keeps singing the first verse, but what really makes me tear up is when he gets to the Pre-chorus.

_There going bed, and my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head, but she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now, letting me go_

_And I just can't look, it's killing me_

_Taking control..._

Wow, that was accurate. How do people even make songs like that? It's like it was made for my situation.

I kind of tune out the rest of The Killer's, "Mr. Brightside" but the whole time I'm crying. Either feeling guilty for breaking up Blaine and Kurt, or these pregnancy hormones. Probably breaking them up.

I mean seriously. They are the cutest couple ever. They pretty much eat rainbows, and ride on unicorns! They were supposed to stay together forever, and I broke them up.

I look over to Blaine when the song is done, and Blaine is crying too.

Everyone is staring at us. You know, because were crying I guess. Oh shoot. Now everyone knows its me. Everyone knows I am the breaker of the cutest couple ever.

Rachel looks at me and shakes her head. Santana kind of nods like, "I'm very proud young Jedi."

I'm guessing everyone knows Blaine cheated on Kurt with me. But no one knows I'm pregnant. (besides me, Blaine, Kurt, and Tina.)

The awkward silence is interrupted by mr. Schuester.

"So Kurt, why did you choose that song, and how does it go with your life today?"

"Well I picked it because I like the song, and I thought it was pretty obvious why I chose it." Kurt looked at me and I felt a new batch of tears fall down my cheeks. I pit my arm around Blaine, because he was pretty much shaking with sobs.

I saw a flash of guilt flash in Kurt's eyes. But it was quickly replaced with hate.

"Would you lime to explain Kurt?" I wish Mr. Schue would just shut up.

It's making us both cry more.

"Well obviously you both know Blaine and I were together." he gestures to Blaine who is sobbing uncontrollably, "But he made a few mistakes with a girl. Behind my back, and I had to break things off."

The only noise in the room is Blaine's sobs. Which at this point are kind of loud. And my sniffles.

"For all of you wondering," he looks at me again, "Yes it was Kate."

Then he sits back down in his red plastic chair.

I can feel everyone's glare on my back. I choose to sit straight and not turn around. Wow. Even Mr. Schue is looking at me.

Everyone slowly files out after that, but since I don't see Blaine move to get up, I stay seated.

"I'm going to go now, but you guys can stay in here for as long as you want." Mr. Schue then stood up and left.

"Blaine? C'mon lets go home."

He stood up, but didn't say a word. I knew he probably wouldn't talk until his nightly calls to Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8: The Song

**AN: Sorry for not updating as regularly as I have been in the past. School has been Kind of busy. I am terribly sorry for the unbelievably long wait. I will update more frequently!**

I have been worrying a lot lately. About the kid, about the break-up, but mostly about Blaine.

He has barely talked to his mom or me. Every time he does talk though, his voice is horse, like he's been crying.

But of course he's been crying.

Friday morning arrives, and Blaine and me both haven't done our assignment. I was just going to sing Sins of my Youth by Neon Trees.

Because it's about asking people you love if they would still love you if you confessed your sins. So I got that going for me.

Blaine, on the other hand, hasn't been talking about the assignment at all. He probably has some sappy love song or junk planned. Or nothing at all.

I hope it was some love song though. They need to get back together.

The time comes for Blaine to stand up. He does just that, but on his way to sit on the stool in the middle of the floor, he grabs a guitar from the band.

I never knew he could play guitar.

He was wearing a short sleeve plaid short and cuffed of jeans.

A little less gay than normal.

The song starts and I am immediately relieved.

It's "The one that got away" by Katy Perry.

An "I'm sorry/get-back-together" song.

_The summer after high school when we first met, _

_We'd make out in your mustang to radio head_

_And on my eighteenth birthday we got matching tattoos. _

Blaine then proceeded to lift up his shirt about two inches and show a K+B in a heart. It was a tattoo.

Blaine Anderson had a tramp stamp.

And judging by the blush on Kurt's face, they really did get matching tattoos.

_Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future like we had a clue_

_Never plan that one day, I'd be losing you._

At this point there were tears running down his cheeks. I knew the song would move Kurt, but I have no idea if he'd take him back.

The song continued. And by the end I was crying too. I was unsure if it was the hormones or being sad, but when Blaine cries, I always cry.

The song finishes, and Blaine stands off the stool.

"My song was to Kurt. Kurt, I have never been more sorry about anything in my life. Not that I don't like Kate, but I'm gay. I have made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. More than anyone else in this room would understand."

Everyone curiously stared at Blaine, but I knew he was talking about the baby.

The silence dragged on, but no one spoke.

Finally Mr. Schue piped up.

"Ok that's it! I think everyones gone."

Blaine looked so defeated.

But instead of sitting back down, he headed for the door.

"Blaine," Mr. Schue started, "where are you going?"

He turned around, face red from crying, and just stared at Kurt.

Without a word Kurt got up and hugged Blaine.

Let me repeat, HE HUGGED BLAINE.

Blaine looked surprised, but quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt. Tightly, almost possessively.

I don't believe anyone else heard, but all I could catch was Kurt whispering, "Thats the Katy Perry singing, bow-tie wearing, Blaine I'd been missing. I love you."

When they released Kurt simply stated, "Kate, come here."

He gestured for me to join them with a wave of his hand.

I got up and walked over and they enveloped me into the hug.

Then, almost silently, I heard Kurt whisper, "You didn't have to show everyone our tattoos though."

Blaine just smiled and answered, "It added emphasis."

We all just laughed in our little hug.

Mr. Schue excused us, said we were all dismissed, so Kurt came back home with Blaine and I.

"Well hello Kurt!" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in a while."

We all just laughed, too giddy to care what anyone was saying.

We then proceeded to watch a movie together. Blaine and Kurt cuddled on the couch (only for me to look over at them making out), and I was sitting on the floor wrapped up in a blanket.

By the time the movie ended, Kurt and Blaine were both asleep in each other's arms. Not to be creepy, but I took my phone out and snapped a picture of them. Just so I could frame it or something and give it to Blaine for his birthday.

Kurt ended up staying the night, and we all just slept in the movie room.

I awoke bright and early the next morning to Kurt and Blaine whispering to each other. Pretending to be asleep, I listened in on the conversation.

"I am so sorry I ever broke up with you. I just didn't know what to think after what happened. This is a human baby were talking about. I just feel bad for Kate."

"Me too. It's all my fault Kurt," Blaine was crying again. Of course. "I'm going to be a father. This kid is going to have such a messed up family. It kills me. I know what it's like to not have a very attentive father. I cant stand to think this kid won't have one."

"Blaine. Hushhhhhhhh. You will be an attentive father. We will all get through this. Has she thought about adoption?"

"We haven't really talked about it. I think she's afraid to give it up. Look what happened to Quinn."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to make my presence known.

"Morning."

"Hey. I'm going to go barf, okay?" I got up and walked to the bathroom where I proceeded to puke my guts out.

I didn't even care that this is how I started off the day. I was just happy Kurt and Blaine were back together.


	9. Chapter 9: The Competition

AN: thanks for reading! Please review!

Sectionals is coming. My favorite time of the year.

Not.

Reason number one. Rachel Berry goes completely insane. I could do one thing wrong and she just loses it.

Reason number two. Everyone makes a HUGE deal about it, and then we win. Ta-freaking-Da.

So, it's not surprising that I did NOT want to go to glee practice today.

Then the minute I get through the door, Rachel already has four different songs she has to decide between for Sectionals.

Of course, Rachel Berry gets another solo. She's very good, definitely better than me, but she's a pain in the butt.

"Okay guys, we've got one week before sectionals, and non of us are prepared besides me. I'm going to make a list of things for everyone not to eat or drink this next week. We need to be on the top of our game."

"Oh shut up Hitler Stache. I know for a fact we are going to win, so zip it."

This is how glee went on for about a week. Until we decided on Rachel doing, "Set Fire to the Rain" Blaine, Kurt, Puck, and Artie doing "Hey there Delilah" then a group number of us all performing, "Move Along"

Alright we had this in the bag.

So when we won Sectionals, I wasn't the least bit surprised. We want up against Oral intensity, and a group of elderly people.

The weird thing was, it was on a Wednesday, so I went to school the very next day.

At glee practice today Mr. Schue announced that we would have a little celebration. Yay!

He then took out a bottle of champagne.

"Ok guys. It is one-thousand times illegal for me to give this to you, so don't tell anyone. I feel you deserve it though, so you can all have a little bit."

Now at first I was excited, but then I remembered, I can't have alcohol. But as I was thinking this, everyone was already taking a some.

Nobody said no, so when it got to me I felt obligated.

"Umm... No thanks you. My mom wouldn't want me to have any."

Santana spoke up, "Oh come on. Just don't tell her."

"I don't want any, it is illegal." I probably sounded like a huge snot. Of course he gives us champagne the one time I'm pregnant.

"Hold up." oh great, a Santana rant, "So let me get this straight, Kate, you got drunk last time you were offered a drink," she's referring to the party where Blaine and I.. Y'know... "Blaine and Kurt broke up because of you."

Santana put the prices together. She knew I was pregnant.

"Santana," I said voice barely a whisper, "Please don't"

I wasn't ready for anyone to find out yet. I at leat wanted to tell everyone myself.

"you threw up at glee a couple of weeks ago."

She was telling everyone. I could feel my eyes tearing up. Everyone was staring at me and Santana, obviously confused. I wanted to say something else, but it was Blaine who spoke next:

"Seriously Santana. It's not funny."

Santana just continued, "Well haven't you been staying at Blaine's house? You drive home together everyday."

I was freely crying at this point. It seems like I cry at one point in every chapter.

"Did your mom kick you out when you told her?" Santana stated in a mock baby voice. I couldn't help but want to punch her right now.

"I got it, everyone listen," my classmates seemed to listen in. I cried one last time:

"Santana... Stop."

But she just continued, "Everyone, Kurt and Blaine broke up because Blaine cheated on Kurt with Kate. And now Kate's got a bun in the oven. Blaine got Kate knocked up."

I sobbed onto Blaine's shoulder who was convientely next to me. The only other thing I heard from Santana was, "I also noticed your boobs got bigger."

After that the only noise I could hear was Mr. Shue walking over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, and saying, "Is it true?"

I could feel Blaine nod his head from my position on his shoulder. That was it, the cat was out of the bag.

Everyone knew. And there was nothing I could hear except the noise of my horrid sobs throughout the room as everyone gave me a pitiful look.

The time comes for me to look up, wipe my eyes and face everyone. I was right, everyone was giving me pitiful looks. And I hated it.

All my classmates felt bad for me and I didn't like it one bit. I jut want to fit in the background and have no one even pay attention to me.

Blaine wrapped his arm around my shoulder and to break the awkward silence he stated:

"Well, let's all be happy we won Sectionals right?"

I laughed with everyone else and wiped my nose. He always knew what to do to cheer me up.

By the end of practice though, all the people who normally paid no attention to me, kept staring at me.

Blaine, Kurt and I all walked out to Blaine's car. Yeah Kurt was coming home with us again.

Blaine had become closer with Kurt after they got back together. If that was even possible.

When we got home I was excited to just get to bed, but Kurt, Anne (Blaine's mom), and Blaine all situated themselves around the kitchen table.

I looked to them, and it seemed as if they wanted me to sit with them. So I obliged.

"What's going on?" I asked in an innocent voice. Really, I have no idea what I've done wrong.

"Well, we all think it's time we talk. About the baby and about what's going to happen to it after it comes out." Blaine started.

"Kate honey, there are a lot of things we need to sort out. Have you thought about adoption." Anne's voice was timid, but I knew she had a good purpose.

"I- well no. I just- I saw what it did to Quinn, and I- I didn't want that to happen to myself."

Wait, why is Kurt here? Okay, focus Kate.

"I think you should talk to Quinn. She's the only one who understands completely." Kurt finally stepped in. Maybe he's just here for moral support.

"Well everybody knows now, so I guess it's worth a shot."

XxX

"You cannot give that baby away. You saw what I got into." Quinn replied when I asked about adoption.

"I know but what about costs and such?"

"Aren't the Anderson's like filthy rich?" I honestly had no idea, but there house is nice and I wouldn't doubt it.

XxX

The only person I decided to tell about my conversation with Quinn was Blaine.

I knocked on Blaine's door. It has been one day since my conversation with Quinn and three since they all sat me down at the table.

"Come in!" he shouted as I opened the door. He was always so cheery for some reason.

"Hey it's me." I say when I enter his room.

"Hey come sit down," he replies as he pats the bed next to him.

"Okay."

I hesitantly sit down, obviously nervous about this conversation with Blaine.

I bet Blaine noticed I was nervous too.

"What's up?" he just seemed so innocent as he asked me.

"I talked to Quinn. About the baby. And I decided…." I trail off not being able to find the words.

"What?" Blaine asks urgently, clinging to it as though his life depended on it. (which it kind of did.)

"I'm keeping the baby."

AN: Please review! Don't kill me!


	10. Chapter 10: The Family

AN: review pleasseeee I enjoy the feedback. In this world Cooper never came at the beginning of the season. This one is heavy on the Blaangst.

Everyone looks at me differently in glee club now. It's those pitiful, sad faces that I'm always greeted with, but hate to see. Put those depressed faces away!

Anyway, I've got bigger worries. It's almost Christmas, and Blaine's family is coming in. That means Blaine's mysterious father and Cooper. Plus, to make matters worse I'm showing a little bit now.

Not so much that you could tell if you didn't know, but enough so that it looks like I've gained a little weight.

I wonder of Blaine's father or Cooper will notice. I wouldn't care if they did, but it always embarrassing to re-tell the story every five seconds.

Two days before the relatives come in, as I sit on my bed doing homework, Blaine knocks on my door.

"Come in!" I holler and look up to see Blaine walking in with a depressed face.

"Hey, what's got you down?" I look at him as he mutters something about "dad", but that is quickly forgotten as he pulls his knees to his chest and begins to sob uncontrollably.

The sounds fill the room and I can't help but reach over and wrap my arms around him. He immediately nuzzles into my neck as I make shushing noises.

As his sobs turn to sniffles, he looks back up at me with tear-filled eyes and apologizes for acting out, but I quickly tell him it's fine.

"M-My dad is coming, a-and he hates me! He hates me so freaking much, that he can't stand to be in the same room as me!"

"Blaine why would anybody hate you?" I say it comfortingly, trying to be understanding, because the truth is, I know exactly what its like to have a parent who hates you, and Blaine knows I know.

"Why would anyone hate me?" Blaine repeats almost shouting, "Because I'm gay! My dad hates me because I'm gay! Half the school hates me because I'm gay! People who don't even know me automatically hate me because I'm gay!"

He takes a few deep breaths before continuing his rant.

"I'm a gay loser who will never go anywhere. My dad even said so himself." And that's when the shouting died down, but the sobs picked back up.

I pat his head as he places it in my lap and stretches out his legs.

"You know Blaine, if it counts for anything, I think you're perfect just as you are right now. Gay, or straight, your one of the best people I've ever met. I would be homeless without you, and I think you might be my best friend."

He's quiet for a while, until he sits up and launches his arms around me.

"That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Besides Kurt telling me he loved me, this is the best I've ever felt." Blaine's still crying, but I hope they are tears of joy.

The next day at noon, Cooper Anderson arrives. The minute he sees me, his is totally confused.

"I didn't think I'd been away this long," he says staring at me, "Since when do we have another kid?"

"Well since a couple months ago," Mrs. Anderson starts, "This is Kate."

"I'm not following at all, why is she here?," he looks to me, "No offense."

"Non taken." I reassure him. Mrs. Anderson just tells him that we should wait for dinner when their father was here, and both of us (Blaine and I) could explain.

Mrs. Anderson heads off to the kitchen, so it leaves Blaine, Cooper, and I awkwardly in the living room.

"Nice to see you little bro." Cooper says and hugs Blaine. I can tell Blaine isn't really comfortable with Cooper.

"Yeah, nice to see you. It's been a while Coop." Blaine sits down on the couch next to me.

"So are you straight, or what? Why is she here? I'm so confused." Cooper sends me a nod, and I just sort of look away.

"You'll just have to wait until dinner for us to explain." Blaine replies smugly with a sly smile on his face. Cooper just plops down in an armchair, and huffs.

"You thirsty?" Blaine looks at me.

"Nah, I'm good. Why do you ask?" He just shrugs and mutters something about being nervous for his dad to come and how he's a little jumpy.

I place a comforting arm around him. I look over to Cooper with a confused look and gesture to Blaine, trying to silently ask him where their dad is all the time, and why Blaine is so scared.

Cooper just look at me and says, "You'll just have to wait until dinner," in a mocking tone.

"Dinner!"

We all head into the kitchen and take our places at the table. One seat is empty, but I can guess who that is.

"Where's Dad?" Blaine asks looking almost happy or relieved.

"He called and said his flight was delayed." Blaine sighs out, but the door bursting open suddenly interrupts the moment of relief.

"Oh crap." Blaine sighs. My eyes go to the doorway of the kitchen, and see a tall man with the same black hair both the Anderson brothers have.

"Well, you didn't have to wait for me." He states seeing none of us had eaten yet, "Who the hell are you? I see Cooper has another lady." He points to me.

"This is Kate. She has been staying with us for a little bit." Mrs. Anderson says in a comforting tone.

"H-Hello." I state so weakly, why am I so intimidated? I am never like this.

He sits down and looks to me then to Cooper, then back to me.

"Well explain, why are you here?" He looks at me flatly, but I can't seem to form words. I just look to Blaine hopelessly.

As desperate as I am though, Blaine just looks like he saw a ghost. It ends up being Mrs. Anderson who speaks up:  
>"Blaine got Kate pregnant." Blaine and I both just smile weakly at him. I expect anger. I get the opposite though.<p>

"This is amazing! You finally came to your senses, and got through that 'I think I like guys phase.' Congratulations on the kid! I hope it turns out great for you two!"

I'm beyond confused. Why would Mr. Anderson act like Blaine being gay was a phase? Then why would he act like getting me pregnant turned him straight?

I know it's not my turn to step in but I do, "Mr. Anderson? I don't think you understand."

Before I can get another word out Blaine gestures to me with a soft, "Don't get into this Kate."

"Dad," Blaine starts almost shaking, "I'm still g-gay, and I'm still with K-Kurt. Kate and I just made a little m-mistake."

"No, no, no. I think you have it opposite. Kurt is the mistake." I feel like punching this guy right in the nose. Blaine just starts crying, and storms off.

I have no other choice but to run after him. When finished climbing the stairs I see he is in his room, and by the sounds inside, I see he is still crying.

"Blaine let me in." Footsteps are heard, and Blaine appears on the other side of the door. He quickly clothes it, and right as it closes he throws his arms around me.

"I'm so happy to have someone like you to stand by my side." He says through sobs. I feel like crying too, but I have to stay strong for him.

"Blaine, where has your dad been this whole time?" He sobs impossibly louder and harder. He sets his head in my lap again and I pat his head encouraging him to give an answer.

"He says he's on work trips, but he only comes in a couple weeks a year. I think he has another family somewhere and tells them he's going for work when he sees us. I just don't understand why my mom married him."

Just then someone knocks on the door.

Cooper enters the room with a bottle of vodka.

"I think I know how to make you feel better Blaine."

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS=QUICKER CHAPTER UPDATE!


	11. Chapter 11: The Boy

A/N: I was on vacation for a week and for two weeks after this but I will write while I'm gone!

After politely refusing I remember Blaine drinking the whole bottle in one swig. I knew he planned on getting drunk, but I couldn't. (pregnant, duh.)

I have this new theory thought that Blaine turns straight when he drinks. First, junior year, he and Rachel made out during spin the bottle. Second, me this year. And lastly, now.

After quickly drinking four different alcoholic beverages, Blaine started hanging all over me and acting clingy.

"Kate baby, come here." he stated as he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love you so much. Your very pretty. Isn't she pretty Coop?"

Then we look over to Cooper dancing by himself. He looks at me with glossy eyes and wanders over, "She's so beautiful Blaine, how can you be straight?" he copied Blaine's movements and wrapped his arms around my other side.

I was now surrounded by two of the most hot and handsome guys in the world, who were both telling me I was pretty, but I wasn't attracted at all. Call me crazy, but I don't really feel it.

"Thanks guys, but you're both drunk, and I think you guys need to stop drinking." Blaine looks up and gives me an angry look.

"I'm gonna call Kurt." This couldn't be good, but it would be hilarious.

His fingers quickly type up the memorized number, and the phone starts on speaker.

"Blaine? It's almost eleven, why are you calling?" Kurt sounds mildly confused, but Blaine is just sitting there. I nudge him lightly and then he realizes he supposed to talk.

"Oh. Hey Kurt. Why'd you call me?"

"Blaine, you called me. Are you drunk?"

Blaine laughs into the phone and I hear Kurt sigh on the other end.

"Only a little Kurty. I'm here with Kate. Say 'Hi'."

"Hey Kate." Kurt sounds annoyed with Blaine, buys that's okay because so am I.

"Hey Kurt. Don't worry I'm not drinking." Blaine takes the phone out of my hand, "I wanna talk." he whispers.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks.

"Kurt you are so pretty, I just wanted to tell you. My dad is mean. He told me that I shouldn't be gay. He's so mean. Kurt are you there? Kate Kurt hung up!"

"Blaine! I'm here!" Kurt shouted, "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes!" Cooper exclaimed. I forgot he was here.

"Oh is Cooper there? He's probably drunk too. Kate I'll be there in five."

Kurt got there in seven minutes. Upon arrival he was bombarded by Blaine and Cooper who dragged him back up to Blaine's room with me following quickly behind.

"Kurt drink this." Cooper states as Blaine is nodding behind him.

"No thanks what is that?" he sniffs it and gags dramatically.

"Rainbows." Blaine states simply. Then proceeds to twirl in circles.

"Hey Kate," Kurt turns to me, "We haven't had a girls sleepover in so long, what do you say next Friday?"

"Yeah I guess. Who's house?" Kurt says he can host and we've agreed.

Kurt heads out after Blaine try's to lick his cheek.

...

As light spills in my room the next morning, I feel a stirring next to me. I look down to see Blaine with his arms wrapped around me and Cooper curled up at the bottom of my bed. They must have crawled in after I went to bed.

Blaine looks up and realizes what's going on.

"I'm so sorry," he removes his arms from around me, "Am I hung-over?"

"I'm afraid so."

His hand reaches up to ruffle his un-gelled curls and he sighs, "How did I get into you room?"

"I honestly have no idea. When I went to bed you weren't in here." we share a quick laugh but I can still see a confused look on Blaine's face.

"Why do I vaguely remember Kurt?"

"You called him drunk and he came over."

"Oh god."

"Its all good though, I think he found it slightly amusing." I replied comfortingly.

"Besides Kurt planned for us to have a girls night soon."

….

"Kate, I asked the doctor about you and he says you need to come in for an ultrasound!" Mrs. Anderson shouts excitedly at me two days later.

"What for?" I ask. I notice Blaine perking up from the words on the other side of the kitchen.

"Just a check-up and to know the gender of your baby, of course!"

"Well, when am I going in?" it is revealed that I will be going in tomorrow, and before I know it, tomorrow rolls around.

It's decided that Blaine will drive me to the ultrasound, due to Mrs. Anderson getting a last minute meeting, much to her disappointment.

"Here we are." Blaine states as we pull up to an ugly gray building.

After checking in, and being called, we are lead to a small room with a chair, and a small screen.

"The doctor will be here in just a few minutes." The nurse clearly states.

"Thanks for coming with me Blaine." I say once the nurse leaves the room.

"No problem, Kate. It's going to be my kid too, right?" he laughs.

The doctor arrives after a good ten minutes of waiting. For some reason, I start to get nervous.

He goes through the basic procedures and before I know it he is rubbing cold lotion all over my swelled stomach.

"I have good news for you." The doctor says. He takes a long pause, focusing at the screen.

"It's a healthy baby! A boy!" A boy, wow. Seeing the healthy baby on the screen brings a weird feeling of joy to my heart.

Blaine smiles and hugs me tears streaming down both of our cheeks.

"Are you the father I'm assuming?" The doctor looks at us with joyful and also warm eyes.

"Yeah." Blaine breathes out. I smile, more tears running down our cheeks.

"Well you make a very cute couple."

We walk out awkwardly after that, back to the parking lot.

On our way to the car I turn towards Blaine to say something, but before I get it out he kisses me.


	12. Chapter 12: The Sleepover

AN: PLEASE REVIEW BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I pulled away quickly because I knew how this was going to go down.

"Blaine..." I whine.

"Sorry that was, uncalled for, just seeing how it would feel." he laughs, "No offense it was nothing like how I feel kissing Kurt."

We laugh as I sling my arm around his shoulder and head to the car.

"You know what tonight is?" I ask on our way home.

"What?" he asked eyeing me.

"Glee girls sleepover! I'm so excited we haven't gotten together in so long!"

"I'm glad your happy and looking forward to something." he smiles and keeps his eyes on the road. To be honest, I'm glad to be excited for something to. I feel these last months have been hell. This could make me feel better.

I pack up everything I think I'll need for Kurt's and head out straight away. I'm still fifteen minutes late but who cares?

Three heads greet me at the door: Tina, ("Hey Kate!") Santana, ("I thought you weren't going to show.") and Brittany. ("Did the stork come yet?")

"Hey guys." I say and go in for a group-hug.

"Aren't you going to squish the baby?" Brittany asks.

"No Brit." I reply and we all laugh heading into Kurt's basement bedroom and setting all our sleeping bags in a circle.

Just so you know who's all here: Santana, Brittany, Tina, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, and Me.

We quickly get into truth or dare.

"Tina, I dare you to let Quinn give you a makeover with her eyes closed."

That one turns out hilariously, including lipstick all over her eyebrows.

Many turns later there is a knock on the front door. Kurt stands up to get it, but we hear Burt's heavy footsteps upstairs already going. There is a quiet mumbling and then lighter footsteps heading to the basement door, opening it, and then coming down.

Blaine.

"Blaine!" various girls shouted from around the room, but looking at all the faces, Kurt's lit up the most.

"Hey guys! My mom saw that you forgot these, Kate." he handed me a bag with my vitamins in it.

Seeing the light drop slightly in Kurt's eyes was devastating. He thought Blaine was here for him, but he wasn't. Blaine seemed to notice this though and walked over to Kurt, "and you forgot this." he said before leaning in and kissing Kurt so passionately it hurt me to watch.

Kurt looked taken aback at first but then melted into the kiss and cupped Blaine's cheek with his hand.

Blaine pulled away right before saying, "So what are you guys doing?" and sitting himself in Kurt's lap, laughing at Kurt's embarrassed expression.

"Truth or Dare." Mercedes says.

"And it's my turn to ask," Brittany states, "So, Blaine, Truth or Dare?"

He rocks slightly in Kurt's lap, thinking of his options.

"Truth."

"Did you like kissing Kate, or Kurt better?"

The whole room was silent, I felt light headed.

"Kurt." I hear Blaine say in almost a whisper.

He starts muttering words of apology in my direction but I shake them off.

"Blaine, you know, I know that you and Kurt are totally in love right?"

He wraps his arms around Kurt's neck, rests his head on his chest and laughs, "Yeah." he sighs out, "I know."

The morning light starts to spill in through the cracks of the window blinds. I sit up and take a peek around: everyone's asleep. Blaine seems to have fallen asleep with his head on Kurt's chest, curled up by his side like a baby.

It's actually quite cute.

I snap a picture on my phone, un-creepily, because Blaine is basically my brother now, so I can do things like this.

Everyone slowly wakes up, but Blaine is still soundly sleeping, and Kurt keeps shushing our giggles. "Blaine doesn't get to sleep like this to often he says.

We quietly whisper until Blaine wakes up, frantically looking around.

"Where am I- Oh. Hey guys." He waves a little, "Did I sleepover too?" he laughs, rubbing his head.

"Kurt, breakfast is ready!" Carole shouts from upstairs.

After eating breakfast quickly, Blaine declares that it's time to go, laughing at Kurt's pouty expression.

I head to the car, after packing up my things. I look over to the porch to see Blaine kissing Kurt goodbye. I look away, giving them a private moment. A couple minutes go bye and they are still making out on the porch.

Blaine starts walking over to the car, waving to Kurt. He sits in the driver's seat, with swollen lips.

"Have a nice time saying goodbye?" I say laughing.

"Actually, yeah." He says.

….

People are starting to notice. I don't think everyone at school suspects I'm gaining weight anymore; my stomach's pretty big now.

So that's just more stress to add to my plate with Regional's coming up. Blaine's going to sing Everybody Talks, by Neon Trees, Artie and Santana are going to sing Good Life, and, surprisingly, Rachel, Kurt, and I are going to sing It Gets Better, by Fun.

"I think people know," Tina whispers in my ear at lunch.

"I think they do too." I say quietly.

Tina looks at me with sympathy, but I'm sick of the sympathy.

"Thanks for caring though." I add quickly, "I'm just the pregnant chick now, huh?" I laugh, but Tina doesn't think it's that funny.

The days fly by and we win Regional's. It was actually very fun. Celebrating after is just as fun. Puck hosts a non-alcoholic party in honor of me, and the baby, and we have fun being sober.

Blaine has fun with Kurt making out in the corner, and I have fun talking and catching up with Tina. I think everything is starting to turn out fine for me.

Besides, of course, the fact that I'm pregnant. That doesn't matter right now though, I'm having a good time, and nothing else in the world matters, but my friends and I.


	13. Chapter 13: The Birthday

AN: sorry for the long delay! I've been kinda busy lately! I HAVE HAD NO TIME FOR ANYTHING WITH SCHOOL! Please review!

What do you get a gay 18 year old who is fathering your baby, but isn't actually with you, for his birthday? I never in my life thought I would be asking myself this question, but hey, I never thought I would be pregnant at 18 either.

I already have like two pictures I've taken of Blaine and Kurt in frames to give to him, but I don't have any idea what to add to that. He has let me live with him, and been more than amazing to me. I just have to think of something, and I know the perfect person: Kurt.

I talk to him the next day at school.

"What are you getting Blaine for his birthday?"

"This super cute bowtie we saw at the mall. Why?"

"I just can't can't think I anything besides this little thing I already have for him."

Kurt looks me up and down, then rolls his eyes, "You live with him, yet you can't even decide what to get him for his birthday? Well, what do you have for him already?"

I blush, Kurt will probably think I'm creepy if I tell him about the two pictures I have of them. The one of the day they got back together, sleeping on the floor, and the one of them sleeping at the last sleepover we went to.

"It's a surprise." I say blushing, "What do you suggest?"

"I'll take you to the mall tidy after school today, ok? We will find something then." he says.

I tell Blaine I'm going to Tina's and call Tina to tell her to say I'm there if Blaine calls.

Kurt and I head to the mall straight after school, we first go to Bath and Body works.

"Blaine likes the peach scented hand lotion, but that's part of my gift." Kurt explains as we walk in. Kurt was coming over tomorrow night to celebrate Blaine's birthday with us.

We pick up a bottle of the lotion and purchase it. Kurt knew what Blaine likes, Kurt knew him. In reality, I only though of giving him a bow-tie.

"I haven't decided what you should get Blaine yet. It has to be something good." Kurt said, pondering,"I got it! The perfect gift..." Kurt trailed off.

"Well what is it?" I asked annoyed that he wouldn't just spit it out.

"I'll tell you when we get there, but we have to go into town first." Kurt explains heading towards the exit of the mall, and into the parking lot.

"I don't understand why you won't just tell me." I whine as we drive into town. What could he possibly be planning.

"You'll understand when we get there." He simply says eyes on the road.

He finally parks and we are in front of a custom music shop. The perfect gift is in here?

"Don't judge yet." Kurt says as we open the door, triggering a small bell to ring. He leads me to the back of shop.

He stops in front of some guitar straps, "Blaine once told me about four months ago that he wanted a custom guitar strap. He never told me what he wanted to put on it though."

This was it. The perfect gift. What should I put on it though? A picture of him and Kurt sleeping? Nah, too creepy. Definitely not.

I could make a collage. Yes! A collage of pictures of Blaine, Kurt, friends, family, and me. This could be perfect.

The man at the store gives me the website URL and I write it down. The drive home is quick, and before I know it we are home and I am making a collage online.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine exclaims as Kurt walks into the Anderson house the next night, "Thanks for coming over." He says excitedly.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kurt says sweetly. Aww.

Dinner is a huge feast of potatoes, chicken, salad, and roasted vegetables. But the best part is the homemade chocolate raspberry cake that Mrs. Anderson has prepared.

"It's Blaine's favorite!" she explains excitedly as she brings it out to the table the four of us sit at. What an odd group we are!

The cake is eaten and all weights are forgotten because I have two pieces and Blaine has four. Kurt sticks to a respectable one, as well as Mrs. Anderson.

"Presents!" Blaine excitedly shouts. I swear sometimes he is a five year old child. Kurt rolls his eyes.

Blaine sits in the chair, while Kurt, and I share the couch. Mrs. Anderson places a the gifts next to Blaine who reaches for Kurt's first. It's that peach lotion he got and two bow-ties. One that has the exact pattern as one of Kurt's, and one that is red and gold.

After a few more packages Blaine finally comes to mine.

"I hope you like it." I state.

"I'm sure I will." Blaine replies as he takes a way the tissue and takes out the guitar strap.

"Kurt helped me with it." I state, "It's a collage of pictures."

"Why is there a white spot. Right here. It looks like you missed a spot." Kurt points out.

"While I thought in a few months," I start, "There might be someone else's picture you wanna have on there." I say.

"I don't get it." Blaine says.

"The baby." Kurt explains.

Blaine's mouth forms an 'O' shape and before I know it I am being attacked with hugs from Blaine; who murmurs his thanks to me.

He then reaches in the bottom of the bag and pulls out the two frames pictures of Kurt and himself.

"Oh my god." He sighs out, "When did you take these?"

"The first is the day you two got back together. And the second is from the sleepover we went to."

"You just reached a whole new level of creepy." Blaine and Kurt laugh.


End file.
